Amazing Spider-Man Annual Vol 1 22
(story) | NextIssue = (title) (story) | ReleaseDate = | Publisher = Marvel Comics | Indicia Publisher = | Brand/Imprint = | Country = USA | OriginalPrice = | Pages = | Editor-in-Chief = Tom DeFalco | CoverArtist1 = Ron Frenz | CoverArtist2 = John Romita | BlockQuote = | StoryTitle1 = Drug War Rages | Solicit = Meet the hottest new hero in the Marvel Universe — Speedball, the Masked Marvel! He's got to help Spider-Man and Daredevil stop the Kingpin's implacable drive to increase the supply of illegal drugs in New York City! | Synopsis1 = Spider-Man captures a gang of drug-dealers in a waterfront warehouse. Meanwhile, Robbie Baldwin and his mother attend a Broadway play. At the warehouse, Splitface Flanagan & his gang arrive to find the other gang webbed up. Peter returns home to discover that the drug-dealers were all killed and Spider-Man is the prime suspect. Matt Murdock decides to help Spider-Man. The Kingpin wants to know about the armored figures that destroyed the South American drug supply. Spider-Man returns to the warehouse where Daredevil meets him. They team up. Later, four thugs jump Robbie. He turns into Speedball and defeats them, but a pair of armored men arrive and kill the muggers. The Kingpin captures one of the pair, torturing him to extract information. In a 22" Street loft, the High Evolutionary's armored Purifiers prepare to render the city unconscious prior to killing everyone with unacceptable DNA. Speedball overhears but can't get the police to take him seriously. The Kingpin's brutal methods extract info from his captive. He arranges for Daredevil and Spider-Man to crash the Purifiers' operation in the Empire State Building, thinking they are tackling the drug dealers' killers. Speedball smashes the Purifiers' antenna on the building's tower ending the threat but falls. Daredevil and Spider-Man rescue him. To keep the heroes from realizing he was behind the deception, Kingpin coerces Splitface Flanagan, the real killer, to confess. The Kingpin worries that something big (and implicitly outside his control) is happening. | Writer1_1 = Tom DeFalco | Writer1_2 = David Michelinie | Penciler1_1 = Mark Bagley | Inker1_1 = Mike Esposito | Colourist1_1 = Bob Sharen | Letterer1_1 = Rick Parker | Editor1_1 = Jim Salicrup | StoryTitle2 = He Who Laughs... | Synopsis2 = | Writer2_1 = Steve Ditko | Writer2_2 = Roger Stern | Penciler2_1 = Steve Ditko | Inker2_1 = Jackson Guice | Colourist2_1 = Tom Vincent | Letterer2_1 = Rick Parker | Editor2_1 = Jim Salicrup | StoryTitle3 = The High Evolutionary Chapter 6: Kindred Spirits | Synopsis3 = | Writer3_1 = Mark Gruenwald | Penciler3_1 = Ron Lim | Inker3_1 = Tony DeZuniga | Colourist3_1 = Gregory Wright | Letterer3_1 = Ken Lopez | Editor3_1 = Ralph Macchio | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * Adversaries: * * * Dylan Thomas * Splitface Flanagan * Georgie Other Characters: * * * Pablo * * * Carol * * * Marty O'Donnell Locations: * ** *** *** Pier Seven *** *** *** *** *** Josie's Grill *** Earl's Bar *** Items: * * * * Vehicles: * None | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * (first solo story) Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Unnamed villain Other Characters: * Amy * Dave * Solly Locations: * ** *** * ** Springdale Items: * None Vehicles: * None | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * / * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * ** * Locations: * , * ** Westminster Abbey Items: * * Vehicles: * None | Notes = * In "Drug War Rages" plot by DeFalco, script by Michelinie. * Part of the Evolutionary War. * In "He Who Laughs..." plot by Ditko, script by Stern. * Also includes unpublished covers of The Amazing Spider-Man, one by Larry Lieber and Jack Abel, and the other by Bob Layton. * This issue is reprinted in comics and books, see references for info.This story is reprinted in the following comics/TPB's: * | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} References